Godzilla Jr.
|-|Baby Godzilla = |-|Little Godzilla = |-|Godzilla Jr. = |-|Rebirth Godzilla = Summary Godzilla Jr Godzilla Junior (ゴジラジュニア Gojira Jyunia?), also known as Baby Godzilla (ベビーゴジラ Bebīgojira?) and Little Godzilla (リトルゴジラ Ritorugojira?), is a young Godzillasaurus kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A | 6-B | At least 5-A Name: '''Baby Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Godzilla Jr., Rebirth Godzilla '''Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: '''5 years old '''Classification: Prehistoric/irradiated Godzillasaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Large Size (Types 1 and 2) Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation (Mainly just nuclear energy), Amphibious, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Radioactivity (Emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath becomes highly radioactive), Telepathy (With Godzilla, Fire Rodan and Miki Saegusa), Breath Attack, Resurrection (Only via Nluclear energy absortion), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived the Oxygen Destroyer by Destoroyah) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Baby Godzilla can generate this much energy by walking ) | Small Building level (Little Godzilla can generate this much energy by walking ) | Country level (Can physically hurt Destroyah who was capable of harming him) | At least Large Planet level ' (Absorbed all nuclear radiation and energy from Burning Godzilla) 'Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Supersonic reactions | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class K | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Small Building Class | Country Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Street level+ | Small Building level | Country level (Survived Birth Island explosion a event which yield 7.7 Teratons of tnt ) regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Unknown, at least Large Planet level Stamina: Low | High | High | Unknown Range: Standard Melee range | Tens Meters due to his size | Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks | Tens of meters by sheer size, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. Unlike his adoptive father, this monster is very docile and kind towards humans such as his surrogate mother Azusa Gojo, G-Force lieutenant Akira Yuki, and Miki Saegusa. As LittleGodzilla, he is very playful and mischievous. As Godzilla Junior, he is still gentle towards human beings and is shown to still recognize Miki Saegusa, attempting to defend her from Destoroyah. Whenever BabyGodzilla or LittleGodzilla is scared, his eyes glow red. Weaknesses: Is too young, and so has no combat experience | Is very docile | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Heat Ray= |-|Radioactive Bubbles= *'Atomic Heat Ray:' Much like his father, Godzilla Junior is shown to be fairly resilient in his final appearance, but is incredibly weak in his earlier appearances, as shown when he cowers and runs away from SpaceGodzilla. However, at the end of Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, he gains a beam attack in the form of a stream of bubbles, which later becomes a normal-strength Atomic Breath in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah... Key: Baby Godzilla | Little Godzilla | Godzilla Jr. | Rebirth Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users